WellShit
by Nintai-Tenshi
Summary: “Sakura.” Glare, “ What do you want, Karin?” Sad smile, “ You really don’t see it do you?” “ See what?” “ The way he looks at you.” Whats Sakura going to do when she's completely hopeless. OneShot. RandR
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own the characters in this. Wish I did, but I don't…**

* * *

I hated her. Absolutely despised her. Not because she is completely beautiful, unlike me, not 

because she has long red, flaming hair, nor her pretty eyes, not even because she goes perfect with _him_. But 

because she _knows _him better then I do now. She's spent six years with him, while I, I only spent five with 

him. And you couldn't really call that actually _being _with him. And it irritates me to know end when she 

looks at him like a piece of meet, She can never love him like he needs to be loved, she like love him with a 

burning passion that will never go out, she can't look up in admiration as he walks so gracefully past her. 

All she can do, is undress him with her eyes, while I love him more then Romeo could ever love Juliet, 

more then Naruto loved his 'precious' ramen, need him more the earth needs the sun, the stars need the sky, 

more then I need my own life. I just wish he knew, _no, _loved me that way too

-

-

-

-

-

Or 

-

-

-

At least needed me, just a little, and that would be fine, but not completely enough to heal this broken heart of mine.

* * *

"_Sakura."_

_Glare, " What do you want, Karin?"_

_Sad smile, " You really don't see it do you?"_

" _See what?"_

" _The way he looks at you.""What?"_

" _Heh, and _**I **_thought you where smart, baka."Walks away_

"_Huh?"___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Sakura-Chan!" A hyperactive blond male yelled at me, as I tried to excaped from his site. Sighing, I stopped right where I was, and turned my head over alittle to be able to see Naruto, handsome tan face, stricking blue eyes, and spiky blond hair. 

" Hello Naruto." I reply, politely, for his benefit. I really just felt like punching someone's head off. I'm utterly confused, thanks to that damned Karin. 

Ugh

" Have you seen Hinata-Chan anywhere? Where suppose to go to get Ramen, but I can't go without my beautiful Hina-Chan!" Naruto excalmes, and I noticed said young women standing right behind Naruto, blushing furiously.

Giggling, I point behind Naruto, and when he looks a wide grin plasters onto his face, showing off his pearly white teeth. And as I watched Naruto grap Hinata's hand and take off running I can't help but feel a emptyness in my chest. But I shake it off, contiueing to get my groucies. Fruit, fish, chicken, dumplings, bread, milk, tomatoes, carrots, potatoes, onions, snacks, and cherries. Good, I got everything needed.

Pushing the buggie, I realize I forgot to get more tomatoes. Crap, turning around as quickly as I could, I ran, right into someones, strong chest. Shocked, I stumbled backwards, awaiting the cold, hard ground, but someone's arm caught me around the waist just in time. Flinching at the thought of my ass meeting the ground, where a bruis would be made, I looked up to see my savior. 

But I metally kicked myself. There standing there, arms wrapped around me, ( protectively ) stood Sasuke, glaring daggers at me. I flinched again, but the way he was holding me made my cheeks heat up. " Err hello Sasuke-Kun! Fancy meeting you here!" I say cheerfully, smiling at him. He doesn't reply at my comment, but he says, " Kluts watch where your going." Very harshly if I might add. He is so..ugh..mean. I don't say anything else, but mu cheeks heat up with embarassment. And after a couple of minutes, without moving, I notice where still in the same stance. So I blush even more, and wiggle out of Sasuke's arms. I look up at him again to see that his stunning onyx eyes are advoiding looking at me, his (chicken styled) black hair falling into his face, where his hand band is around his right leg as of now. In a strance, I can't stop staring at his unique beauty. 

I _almost _didn't hear his vevet voice saying my name, which _almost _didn't make my already hammering heart skip a beat. 

But ruining my perfect daydreaming he adds, " Staring impolite." Unwilling casting my gaze onto the floor, my cheeks get even redder as I mumble a quite, " sorry." and try to walk past him to reach the tomatoes, but he stood in my way. Slighty annoyed, and dazed I glared up at his godlike face. " Can you move, please?" I asked sweetly, but you could hear a angry in my voice. He grunted a 'hn' a stepped aside, I walked past him, eager to get away from him, but my heart was inching to stay. But I _tried_, key word, tried to ignore this overwhelming feeling to turn around and jump into his muscular arms, awaiting his strong embrace. But atlast that will never happen , because said Uchiha doesn't have 'emotions' or as Naruto says, 'hormones' Which is really starting to piss me off. Because every time I catch a glance of Sasuke ass I just want to screeze it. And now I'm turning into a mager perfect. Damn you Kaka-sensi! 

Grabbing three more tomatoes, I turned to head back to my buggir, only to notice Sasuke still standing there, staring at me funnily. It was awkward because he gorgeous eyes are staring at my face intensly. 

Trying to ignore hid gaze to, I headed for my buggie (which he was standing right next to) and placed the tomatoes directly on top so they would be squished like a bug ( unintenially the tomatoes are right next to the cherries) and started heading toward the check out line, feelinf the intense gaze that Sasuke was giving right on my back, and my heart speed up once again. 

But then out of the blew, as I'm placing my stuff on the check out line, Sasuke's voice says my name. 

I turn to look at him, smiling, I say, " Yes, Sasuke-Kun." But all he does is stare at me, and I just want to hide under a turtle shell because his gaze is making me feel so self conscious. I shrug it off, and hand the cashier my money, and grab my bags, walking away.

But before I make it out of the store, Sasuke says, " I've been working on a new jutsu." Figures. Always about fighting stuff.

And Karin called me a Baka.

" Really? That's nice." I say, annoyed. 

He nodded, " Yeah, it's a jutsu that let's me read minds." 

Damn, strong, lucky bastard. I love to see what's on his mind!

" Really, how nice!" I say through gritted teeth.

" And I have been using it every since I caught you from falling." He says. That's nice, can't he see that I don't really care.

Wait

-

-

-

-

-

-

WHAT!?!?!?!

Oh hell no! He's been reading my mind. Come on Sakura think back at what you've been thinking. 

Umm. 

But then he moves, and I look up, silently praying to god that he doesn't say anything to harsh. But he smirks, standing right in front of me now, he bends down and whispers in my ear, " Don't worry, I want to squeeze your ass too." Well. Shit. 

* * *

**Yeah this is my try at humor, sucks I know. But oh well. Maybe I'll actually get more then one review now. If I do, I'll be happy. **

**But hurray for SasuSaku oneshot!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Read&Review!!**

**J**


	2. Revised WellShit

I hated her. I absolutely _despised _her, but it wasn't because she's completely beautiful, with long, flaming red hair and exotic red eyes. It wasn't even the fact that suits him so much better then I, it was not fact that him and her are absolutely perfect for each other. But instead the reason why I can not stand her existence is because she _knows _him better then I do now. She's been able to spend the last six years with him, and watch him become the man he is now. I only got to see him become a boy, she got to watch him become a man.

Not legitimately being together with him as a couple, but being there to _watch _him and sometimes occasionally touch him. I longed to be in her place, and it irritates my entire being to know that she only looks at him like he is nothing other then a piece of meat. I don't even believe that she truly wants to _be _with him and _love _him. From what I can tell all she really wants is a good fuck from him. She'll never be able to love him with a burning passion, she will never be able to look up at him and see how incredibly beautiful and inspirational his life has been. She'll never be able to admire him and love him like I do. All Karin is capable of is undressing him with her eyes.

None of this really matters though, no, how could it? How could it matter if he doesn't care, adore, and love me the way I love him. I wish I was able to squeeze my way into his heart but I would never want to force my love unto him, ever.

"_Sakura."_

_Glare, " What do you want, Karin?"_

_Sad smile, " You really don't see it do you?"_

" _See what?"_

" _The way he looks at you."_

_"What?"_

" _Heh, and _I _thought you where smart, baka." Walks away_

"_Huh?"_

"Sakura-Chan!" A hyperactive blond male yelled my way as he caught me trying to escaped from his site. I sighed, and tilted my head back to greet Naruto. " Hello Naruto." I say politely, but all I really need and want is to quickly run away. Karin had crawled her way into my head and put me into a dark, confused corner. Naruto walked up to me and hugged me tightly. "It's been a while Sakura-chan!" but then his blue eyes downcast and look a bit lost and worried, "You haven't seen Hinata around anywhere have you? I'm suppose to meet her for ramen but she hasn't showed up yet!" He asked, a blush creeping up on his face. "Hinata's so beautiful." He mumbled, and I took a guess that he was unaware he said that out loud.

I looked up then, to only see Hinata standing behind Naruto, blushing furiously. I giggled and pointed behind him. He jerked his head around quickly and a wide, goofty grin plastered itself on his face as he rushed towards her. They both waved goodbye and proceeded to head out of the market. As I watch them exit I see Naruto grab Hinata's hand and entangle his fingers with hers. Watching the movement made me feel empty inside. Naruto found something to love and that person return's his love. Why can't I have that? I shake off the uneasy feelings and grab a piece of paper that is in my pants pocket. My grocery list, which consist of: fish, chicken, fruit, dumplings, bread, milk, tomatoes, carrots, potatoes, onions, cakes, candies, and cherries. I looked over my cart and glanced back at the list, good, I have everything.

I started pushing the cart to the check-out until I realized that I also needed some peaches for my peach cobbler, so I turn quickly and smack right into something, or rather, someone. right into someone. Shocked, I begin to stumble backwards, eyes closing tightly as Ibracing myself to hit the cold, hard ground only to feel warm, strong arms wrap around my waist. I slowly open my emerald orbs to meet the face of my savior and as soon as I did I wanted to run and hide.

Standing above me, arms tightly and protectively holding me, is Sasuke Uchiha. His dark eyes glaring daggers at my face. I feel a blush rising up my face at the embarrassing situation. "Hey Sasuke-Kun, fancy meeting you here!" I attempt to say cheerfully. He doesn't reply right away, he looked my body over, which made my face even hotter, and says harshly, "Watch where the hell your walking, klutz." Tears want to form in my eyes but I hold them back with the best of my ability's. He has always been so mean to me, but he's not like this to Karin. Speaking of the bitch made me remember our earlier conversation. Damn, today was just not my. I then notice that people were staring out our awkward position so I wiggle out of his strong grip. I glance up at him to see his onyx eyes looking everywhere but me. I took this chance to examine his beautiful features and I did not notice how long I was staring either. I was so enhanced by his beauty that I almost missed his velvet voice say my name. I then hear him say, "Staring is impolite." So I unwillingly move my gaze to the floor and mumble a quite, "Sorry." I quickly gather my things and try to move past him but he steps in my way.

. Slightly annoyed and aggravated I ask, "Care to move?" His response is a grunt as he steps aside so I can move. I quickly scurry away and ignore the overwhelming feeling to stay by him. I do, though, turn around and noticing his ass cheeks jiggling as he walked. God would I love to squeeze that ass. Too bad the Uchiha doesn't have Hormones, or Emotions, according to Sai, Kakashi, and Naruto that is. Oh, what I would do to be able to be loved by him. As much as I sexual desire him I also want to be held lovingly, and want to be looked at with admiration by him.

Ignoring my thoughts, I abandon my cart for a moment to go reach for some peaches. I grab a few and turn away to only see Sasuke standing near my cart, looking at me intensely. His eyebrows turn upwards, in what I would believe to be confusion. The fact that Sasuke Uchiha was staring at me like that was pretty awkward, but equally rewarding with the fact that he was actually staring at me. Taking a deep breath, I walk to my buggy, ignoring him, and placed my peaches right on top. I take my cart and turn toward the check-out and walk quickly, feeling his intense gaze on me. I try my best to ignore his gaze as place my items on the check-out counter. Then all of the sudden I hear my name being called by the said man who is distressing me. I turn toward him, smile sweetly and ask, "Yes, Sasuke-Kun?" I Patienly wait for a response, but instead I receive nothing but him staring at my intently. Feeling self conscious I quickly pay for my food, grab my bags, and turn to leave the market. I shrug off what just happen, and sigh. I can not wait to get home and relax. Before I make it out of the store I hear, "I've been working on something," It was Sasuke, and his voice was quite. I turn my head slightly to see him directly behind me. What was up with him? Was he sick? "I've been working on a new jutsu." He states proudly, smirking. Figures though, he is always working on new jutsu's and ect.

I'm always proud of him and his accomplishments, but today I wasn't in the mood so I smile lightly and say, "That's good, Sasuke-kun, good luck.." He nodded his head, moving closer. "It's a jutsu to read minds." He says. What is he doing? Making small talk, with me? Maybe he's secretly in love with me or something. Never mind, quite dreaming Haruno. "That's nice, does it work?" I ask, wondering what I would do if I was able to read his mind. His smirk widens and he leans toward my face, "It does. In fact, I've been using it since I caught you." That's nice, so he's been reading everybody's mind. How interesting.

Hold on.

Reading minds..

Even.. Mine?

OH HELL NO!

C'mon girl, think of what you've been thinking! Think, THINK, **THINK! **

As I try to figure out what I've been thinking up till this point, his sudden movement to my ear catches me off guard, and then he whispers, "Don't worry, I want to squeeze your ass too."

Well. Shit.


End file.
